disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekko's Lovely Luna (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 27, Gekko’s Lovely Luna. Transcript #1 Greg (Narrating): '''Gekko’s Lovely Luna. (The PJ Masks have foiled one of Luna Girl’s plans.) '''Luna Girl: '''I’ll win next time, PJ Masks! (flies off on her Luna Board, her moths following behind) '''Catboy: '''Well, that's that. Luna won't be causing trouble for everyone again, not even on Valentine's Day tomorrow. '''Gekko (excitedly): Yeah! Valentine's Day is the best! I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm planning to make some chocolate-coated marshmallows for our friends, and for you guys! Catboy (smirks at Gekko): And why are you so excited to do that anyway, Gekko? Owlette (in a teasing tone): Are you in love with someone? Gekko (blushes with embarrassment and stammers): What?! N-n-no I'm not! It's just that I wanna make the chocolate-coated marshmallows quick before Valentine's Day, and I wanna make sure that they taste just right for tomorrow. (stops blushing) Owlette (after she and Catboy laugh): '''Okay Gekko, don't worry. What we said was just a joke. Have fun making those chocolate marshmallows, and don't get too messy making them. '''Gekko: '''Ha ha. (rolls eyes and heads to his house. In the kitchen, Gekko has his apron on and has the tools and ingredients ready to make his chocolate treats) Alright, let's get to work! (cracks his knuckles, and three hours later, Gekko finished making the chocolate-coated marshmallows and have made them in fancy shapes, like crescent moon-shaped ones, then he ties a silver ribbon on the Valentine's Day bag with the moon-shaped chocolate coated marshmallows inside) There. (smiles and holds up the bag in his hands) I just hope Luna Girl will love them tomorrow night. (The next morning is finally Valentine's Day. Everyone in Disney Junior Elementary School is giving away gifts, flowers, cards, and candy to their friends and even crushes. Meanwhile at his locker, Greg takes out the chocolate gift bag for Luna Girl and is about to put it in his locker to get back for it after school when Connor and Amaya appear.) '''Greg (gasps and hides the chocolate gift bag behind his back and gives his friends a nervous smile): Hi, guys. (waves at Connor and Amaya) Happy Valentine’s Day! Connor: '''Hey, Greg. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too. Are those chocolate-coated marshmallows you told us that you were making done yet? '''Greg: '''Yup. I made them with lots of love, for each and every one of our friends, and I even made some for you guys. '''Amaya: '''That’s awesome, Greg! Can’t wait to try some of them after school. (just then, she notices that Greg has something behind his back) Hey Greg. What you got back there? '''Greg: '''Huh? (slightly blushes) Wha-what do you mean, Amaya? '''Connor: '''Yeah. What is that behind your back, Greg? We wanna know. '''Greg (his blush starts to deepen more): Um, I have no idea what you guys are talking about! I don’t have anything behind me! I swear! (Both Connor and Amaya smirk just as the chocolate bag for Luna Girl drops out from Greg’s hand behind him.) Angel (Transcript) Transcript #2 Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko Category:Romance images